


slow trail of kisses

by literallynoone



Category: AB6IX (Band), K-pop
Genre: Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallynoone/pseuds/literallynoone
Summary: Aquello era una clara declaración de intenciones. No ahora, pero sí después, y “no dormirás pensando en lo que te haré”, pensando en que los años, los meses y los días que los mantenían dentro de la prohibición cada vez eran menos.—No podrás escapar de mí, Youngmin-ah.
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	slow trail of kisses

Youngmin gimoteó ante el roce áspero del cuero contra la piel irritada de sus muñecas. Se retorció, sus dedos se agarraron con fuerza a la cuerda de la que colgaban las manillas que mantenían sus manos unidas a lo alto de su cabeza, contra el cabezal de la cama. Su propia corbata, que cubría sus ojos, le impedía ver lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Estaba desnudo, expuesto e indefenso; no recordaba haber estado tan cachondo en su vida. Sus labios se entreabrieron cuando un largo y húmedo dedos se paseó por ellos, arrastró el inferior hacia abajo, con delicadeza, y luego, dos de ellos se introdujeron en su boca lentamente.

—Chupa —la voz ronca de Donghyun le hizo suspirar mientras, obediente, cerraba la boca alrededor de sus dedos y lamía. Cuando los dedos fueron apartados, un fino hilo de saliva los dejó unidos a los hinchados y rojos labios del mayor.

Hubo un instante en el que no ocurrió nada. Youngmin esperó, respirando con pesadez, hasta que una mano se posó en su rodilla y la empujó a un lado; los labios de Donghyun se posaron un segundo después sobre su ingle. Suaves, cálidos. Un escalofrío recorrió el tembloroso cuerpo del mayor. Le lamió, le besó, distrayéndole mientras aquellos dos dedos lubricados por su propia saliva tanteaban su entrada.

El menor rodeó con fuerza uno de sus muslos, inmovilizándolo aún más. Sus besos ascendieron hacia la polla que, rígida como estaba, pudo meterse en la boca sin necesidad de sujetarla. Youngmin no pudo aguantarlo más, su espalda se arqueó, los dedos de sus pies se encogieron y gimió, fue un gemido hondo, grave, que animó a Donghyun a hundir el segundo dedo en su interior.

—Donghyun… —susurró. Tenía la extrema necesidad tocarlo, de llevar sus manos aquel pelo negro y suave, de arrastrarlo hacia arriba y besarlo. Se revolvió, angustiado, jadeante, empezando a mover sus propias caderas contra aquellos dedos, elevándola hacia arriba, contra aquellos labios y aquella lengua que dejaban rastros de saliva en su erección. Estaba al límite de la demencia.

—¿Te gusta, hyung? —su aliento rozó el sensible glande de Youngmin, arrancándole otro escalofrío. El mayor no pudo hacer más que asentir. El otro soltó una pequeña y risueña risita.

Y, de repente, la calidez del cuerpo de Donghyun contra el suyo desapareció. Sus piernas, hasta entonces abiertas, se cerraron inconscientemente ante la incertidumbre. Movió la cabeza, en un inútil intento de buscarle.

_—Nos hemos salvado por los pelos —susurró un joven e inocente Donghyun de dieciséis años. Su respiración era errática, como la suya propia, y su nariz rozaba contra el flequillo del mayor. Ocultos entre aquellos matorrales, Youngmin tuvo que controlar el impulso de gritarle al hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo._

_—¿Dejarás algún día de meterte en problemas, Donghyun? —susurró. Alzó la cabeza, mirando por encima de las hojas del matorral, en busca de los matones que el menor había cabreado. Una manita tiró de su hombro hacia abajo, sus ojos quedaron prácticamente a la misma altura. Tragó saliva, la inocente mirada del pequeño descendió por una milésima de segundos a sus labios y la suya, sin poder evitarlo, hizo lo mismo._

_—No si es la única forma de que me prestes atención —murmuró Donghyun. La mano que había estado en su hombro descendió hasta su mano, la cual cogió con timidez y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas—. Me gusta tu compañía, hyung, me… gustas._

_Youngmin fue a decir que aquello no estaba bien, que lo que sentía sería tan solo un sentimiento momentáneo, efímero, que si dejaban que creciera les dolería más que un rechazo mutuo. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hablar en alto. Los temblorosos e inexpertos labios de Donghyun se posaron sobre los suyos, vergonzosos pero castos, firmes. Intentó apartarlos, juró por Dios que lo intentó, se echó hacia atrás e intentó tomar sus hombros, pero la mano de Donghyun sostenía con tanta fuerza la suya, sus labios se movieron con tanta ternura sobre los suyos, su olor era tan dulce; estaba tan nervioso, tan emocionado._

_Apartarlo hubiera sido más cruel que devolverle aquel inocente beso._

_Aquel fue el primer error que cometió._

_Sonrió y abrió los labios. Lo orientó con delicadeza, acunó una de sus mejillas y le apartó cuando el aire empezaba a faltarle en los pulmones. Donghyun mantuvo la cabeza gacha los segundos posteriores a su primer beso. Sus deditos fueron directos a sus labios y los acarició, sorprendido y con el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad._

_—No podemos, Donghyun —susurró. El menor se tensó al instante, asintió, aún sin alzar la mirada._

_—Lo sé —levantó un poco la cabeza, el flequillo le tapaba los ojos—. Pero te gusto, ¿verdad?_

_Youngmin no quería mentirles a aquellos inocentes ojos negros, y aunque hubiera querido, no hubiera podido hacerlo. Era su única y secreta debilidad._

_—Eso ahora no importa —susurró. Evadir la verdad no era mentir._

_—Importará cuando consiga entrar en la misma universidad que tú, hyung, seamos ambos adultos y te quedes sin excusas._

_Una sonrisa ladeada, la incipiente picardía que empezaba a nacer en aquella mirada y que, con el tiempo, acabaría dominando aquellos ojos ingenuos. Youngmin tragó saliva._   
_Aquello era una clara declaración de intenciones. No ahora, pero sí después, y “no dormirás pensando en lo que te haré”, pensando en que los años, los meses y los días que los mantenían dentro de la prohibición cada vez eran menos._

_—No podrás escapar de mí, Youngmin-ah._

El chasquido de un tapón al ser abierto llamó la atención del mayor. Movió la cabeza hacia aquella dirección a pesar de ser incapaz de ver algo. El frío líquido gelatinoso le pilló desprevenido, todo pasó a gran velocidad. El calor del menor de nuevo sobre él, sus erecciones frotándose, su respiración honda; se onduló cuando la cálida lengua de Donghyun lamió el rastro de gel con ligero olor a fresa de su pecho, cuando se detuvo sobre sus pezones y los mordió sin pizca de compasión.

—Donghyun… —gimoteó. Sus pollas ya no se tocaban, la presión hizo que Youngmin alzara las caderas, sediento y necesitado, quería tenerlo dentro, quería todo lo que Donghyun estuviera dispuesto a darle—. D-donghyun…

—L-lo quieres, ¿verdad? —susurró aquellas palabras sobre su oreja, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, besando y mordisqueando la piel palpitante y ardiente con desesperación. Se introdujo lentamente, jadeando y con una mano alzando con fuerza las caderas de Youngmin—. Joder, hyung, jo-joder…

La primera estocada le dejó sin respiración. Gruñó, fuera de sí. Enredó las piernas alrededor de las caderas del menor y este, con precisión, volvió a empujar. El gemido que cosquilleó en su oreja fue lo que delimitó sus límites. No pudo más, no pudo resistirse más a aquella prisión, necesitaba liberarse, necesitaba ver aquellos ojos negros, necesitaba tocarle y asegurarse de que aquello, después de tantos años, era real.

—Q-quiero, a-ah… D-donghyun, quiero verte —la saliva se deslizó vergonzosamente por la comisura de sus labios. El menor giró la cabeza, paseó la nariz por su mejilla, sus labios besaron su mentón—. Q-quiero tocarte… por… favor, D-donghyun…

—Dijiste… —otra estocada descomunal y cruel—, que lo haríamos a mi manera. Te pasaste cuatro años huyendo de mí, ni siquiera eras capaz de mirarme a los ojos y, ahora, soy yo el que es incapaz de mirar los tuyos.

No dijo nada, avergonzado por las súplicas que se aglomeraban en su garganta. Se apretó contra el cuerpo del menor, tuvo ganas de llorar, de gritar de frustración. Necesito sentir que es real.

Su boca fue invadida sin previo aviso por una lengua voraz y hambrienta. Alzó la cabeza y bajó la barbilla en busca de aquellos desesperados labios. Cuatro años, su huida, su cobarde corazón incapaz de soportar el peso de un amor sincero, de algo más que simple sexo en una habitación de motel. Donghyun no merecía aquello, Donghyun no merecía un amor a medias, merecía que sus cinco sentidos estuvieran en él, merecía algo mejor que lo que jamás pudo llegar a tener Youngmin.

—Lo siento —susurró, su voz se quebró por los gemidos, por el llanto incipiente que picaba en sus ojos y en su garganta—. De-déjame tocarte, Donghyun, déjame mirarte. Por favor.

Se detuvo. Sus brazos fueron liberados los primeros. Cayeron a sus lados, dormidos y doloridos al principio. Sonrió, se acabó de romper cuando sus ojos fueron destapados y se topó, frente a frente, con aquel par de ojos negros y, a pesar del paso de los años, buenos y cálidos.

Donghyun limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con su pulgar. Quieto. Le sonrió y besó mientras Youngmin envolvía su espalda con los brazos. Acarició, hundió los dedos en aquel pelo negro con devoción, bajó las manos por su espalda, hasta su culo, lo cogió y, con fuerza, lo apretó y atrajo hacia él, alzando las caderas en busca de aquel vaivén lento y duro.  
Donghyun los echó hacia atrás sin previo aviso. Se quedó sentado en el colchón, con Youngmin sobre sus piernas, gimiendo ante la repentina profundidad que habían alcanzado por su propio peso, y sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, húmedo por las lágrimas. Le besó, le acarició y lo alentó a que se moviera con suaves susurros.

Y así lo hizo el mayor, arriba y abajo, en círculos mientras se aferraba con fuerza a aquellos fuertes hombros, mientras gemían sus nombres, por primera vez, estando presentes ambos.

—Youngmin…

—Uhm…

—Ya no podrás escapar.

Youngmin se corrió en aquel preciso instante entre la mano y el estómago de Donghyun. Gimió, temblando y llorando, mientras se escondía en el hombro del más joven, que lo abrazó con fuerza justo antes de dar las últimas embestidas de rabia y necesidad retenidas que lo llevaron al clímax. Jadearon, se apretaron el uno al otro con toda la fuerza que les quedaba. Sus respiraciones aceleradas volvieron a la normalidad mientras permanecían juntos, unidos aún por sus cuerpos. Y desde aquel momento, también por sus almas.

Fue Youngmin el primero en moverse. Con suavidad, sacó a Donghyun de su interior y, tras un pequeño beso en los labios, se levantó de la cama. Fue al baño andando de puntillas como si temiera hacer demasiado ruido. Se oyó el chorro de agua de la ducha y un chapoteó rápido. Después, Donghyun, de rodillas en la cama, lo observó volver aún desnudo y con una toalla húmeda entre sus manos. Le sonrió y se inclinó hacia él, lo limpió con cuidado, en silencio. Cuando acabó, volvió a dejarla en el baño y esa vez, de vuelta a la cama, se puso unos calzoncillos.

—¿Te… vas? —le preguntó Donghyun. El chico malo con el que se había encontrado aquella noche ya no estaba con ellos, en su lugar, el chico tímido pero orgulloso y valiente del que se había enamorado le estaba mirando con los ojos entornados, fingiendo indiferencia.

—No, claro que no, ¿quieres que me vaya? —se acercó, gateó de nuevo sobre la cama hasta reposar su espalda contra el cabezal.

—No.

—Pues ven.

Donghyun se arrastró hasta él, se hizo hueco entre sus piernas, apoyó su espalda contra su pecho y dejó caer su cabeza contra su hombro. Él seguía desnudo y por ello, Youngmin los tapó con las sabanas que habían dejado arrugadas a un lado del colchón.

Empezó a acariciar su cabello casi inconscientemente, sus silencios nunca habían sido incómodos y, a pesar de que se habían acostado por primera vez después de años de tiras y aflojas dolorosos, aquel no fue la excepción.

—Ya no quiero escapar —susurró Youngmin, de la nada. Donghyun tomó una de sus manos y la apretó contra su estómago con fuerza. Entrelazaron sus dedos, suspiraron con alivio.

Donghyun giró ligeramente la cabeza y besó su mejilla son delicadeza. Sonrió, sus ojos, llenos de un brillo que Youngmin sabía que era de lágrimas de felicidad, le mantuvieron la mirada.

No hizo falta decir más. Donghyun siempre conseguía lo que se proponía. Tardo o temprano, aquello iba a suceder y se alegró de que, después de todo, no fuera demasiado tarde.

  
_22/01/2020_

_Noone_


End file.
